To Kill a Mockingjay
by NessaMei
Summary: Everyone wants Katniss dead... Even her most trusted companions. This is a series of drabbles and one shots of the people who want her dead. There is only one problem... How do they kill a mockingjay?
1. Love is A Potent Weapon

**Hey NessaMei here! Here is the first chapter of this story! It's pretty short, but I'll make them longer if I get more reviews. ;D**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen. Along with her voice, her name is music to my ears. I have loved her for so long, but she will never love me back. Even if she does, at least one of us has to die. Even if it is with my final breath, I will protect her.

The thing is: I don't want to die. I wish Katniss could live with me and I already told her that I would protect her at all costs, but she declines. She is a tough girl with a tough heart. I know that I will never be able to meet her standards.

No matter how gentlemanly I try to be, she will never love me. She already has her family and Gale. If she makes it back, she will probably marry him. How I envy Gale Hawthorne. Best friends with the prettiest girl in District 12 and he never tried to make a move. No, I won't let her go back home just to forget about me and start a life with Gale.

If I can't protect her, the question is: How do I kill a mockingjay?

* * *

**This thought takes place right after the Reapings on the train to the Capitol. The next chapter is probably going to be from Haymitch!**


	2. Sober Dreams

**This is Haymitches' death wish towards Katniss. **

* * *

Wine. Wine has been my only friend since my Games. My only companion, soothing my worries and making me forget the painful memories.

Katniss Everdeen is the antidote, the wine's reversal. Everything about her reminds me of the Games, makes me want to stay sober. Her tall, athletic figure resembles those of a Career. Attitude and posture reveal the certain arrogance of a Victor. She reminded me of me before my Games: She is everything I was. She is a fighter, a winner and she will never give up.

I must not have her succeed. I can't let that happen to her. She will end up like the other Victors, smothered in glory and riches, but insane and powerless from the experiences before. The question is: How do I kill a mockingjay?

* * *

**Congrats to all of you who read author's notes at the bottom of the page! Now please review! I really want feedback since I suck at drama and the works.**

**~NessaMei**


	3. Killing In My Dreams

**Next chapter!**

* * *

****That girl. What's her name? Katniss. Her brown, silky hair. Her curves, her arrogant figure. That outfit. Katniss, the Girl on Fire. Huh. She might be a challenge. Even so, she is beautiful. She has a dark, sad secret hidden in her heart. Maybe Lover Boy knows. The way he follows her, looks at her, drools over her. She will die along with her.

I dream about a knife going across her throught, but the question is: how do you kill a mockingjay?

* * *

**Wow. That was a short chapter, an if you couldn't tell cuz I was vague, this was Cato's death wish. Please give me ideas on how to improve this story!**

**Thanks,**

**NessaMei**


	4. Knife, Sword, Bow, Skill

**This chapter will be the death wishes of some of the rest of the tributes. I got the idea from DancingChocolateSmudge to do Clove and I was like, facepalm! Why didn't I think of that? Along the chapter try to guess the people who are making the death wishes... I'll make a contest out of it! The winner gets... Hmmm, lemme think I'm seriously doing this off the top of my head now... How about I owe the winner a favor like, they can ask me to read one of their stories, or demand I let them write a chapter for one of my stories, or whatevs and of course they will get recognition! So here's the chapter.**

* * *

****1. Every time I throw a knife at the dummy, I imagine myself throwing a knife at Katniss Everdeen. Hee haughty laugh and the way she flirts with Lover Boy just makes me gag! Worst of all, I think my district partner and long time crush is falling for her. I mean, he practically drools over her! I don't know what he sees in her, but whatever. I vow to kill her in the Hunger Games. I will make sure she suffers and begs for mercy benforce she goes out. The question is: How do you kill a mockingjay?

2. With my brilliant flowing hair bouncing volumously and my crystalline green eyes darting from place to place, I can see and feel most eyes on me. Yes, I am the prettiest tribute, no doubt. The only person who comes second but not even the slightest bit close is a girl from District 12, Katniss Everdeen. Ever since the chariots, people started staring at her more than me! I mean, she got lucky with her stylist. That doesn't mean she is hot at all! She even thinks she is better than me at my weapon of choice, the bow and arrow. Ha! I'll show her by killing her with her own weapons! The question is: How do you kill a mockingjay?

3. Observing. Always observing. That is what I do. Quiet, mute is what people think I am. Strategy. Clever strategy. Observing people and calculating their weaknesses. Cato is too prideful, Clove is always on the offense, no defense. Glimmer scares about her appearance too much to bother. The only tribute I couldn't find a weakness in was Katniss. Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. I must kill her before she becomes a serious threat. But the question is: How do I kill a mockingjay?

4. I think she saw me. Hiding in the shadows as I always do. The young one in the group, I don't stand a chance. I have no skills: I can't use a sword, knives, and I don't have physical strength. Katniss, the girl I was watching. Would make a good ally. She can protect me from the monsters out there. She seems like a nice person. But what happens if we are in the final two? How do I kill a mockingjay?

* * *

**okay, so that's it! They're pretty easy, right? Submit your answers to me please! Also, reviews are much appreciated. I don't know who to write about next...**

**~NessaMei **


	5. Falling Face First

**K, so for the contest, the winner is Dancingchocolatesmudge and the runner up is StormOceanStar! I owe ya guys :)**

**The answers were:**

**1. Clove**

**2. Glimmer**

**3. Foxface**

**4. Rue**

**So here's the chapter:**

* * *

****At first I paid no attention. After all, she was from District 12. How much of a threat could she be? I went on eating my food, sipping my wine. Then came the pig. It used to be my favorite dish, served to me on special occasions. I was so distracted, hypnotized by the pork that I forgot to pay the slightest bit of attention to the poor girl. Just as I was reaching for a piece, she shot the apple. In my surprise, I fell backwards into a bowl of punch. How Humiliating! This girl had to pay for her consequences. She definitely would, in the Games. Oh yes, she will die a painful death. The question is: how do you kill a mockingjay?

* * *

**Lemme give you a moment to think about this one... Ok, a few more seconds... Almost there... Okay! Times up! It was Plutarch Heavensbee!**

**Please review!**


	6. My Cato

**K, so for the contest, the winner is Dancingchocolatesmudge and the runner up is StormOceanStar! I owe ya guys :)**

**The answers were:**

**1. Clove**

**2. Glimmer**

**3. Foxface**

**4. Rue**

**So here's the chapter:**

* * *

****At first I paid no attention. After all, she was from District 12. How much of a threat could she be? I went on eating my food, sipping my wine. Then came the pig. It used to be my favorite dish, served to me on special occasions. I was so distracted, hypnotized by the pork that I forgot to pay the slightest bit of attention to the poor girl. Just as I was reaching for a piece, she shot the apple. In my surprise, I fell backwards into a bowl of punch. How Humiliating! This girl had to pay for her consequences. She definitely would, in the Games. Oh yes, she will die a painful death. The question is: how do you kill a mockingjay?

* * *

**Lemme give you a moment to think about this one... Ok, a few more seconds... Almost there... Okay! Times up! It was Plutarch Heavensbee!**

**Please review!**


End file.
